This Time Won't You Save Me?
by AAJ Edward
Summary: Draco carries a dark and painful secret within him, one that only a certain exprofessor of Hogwarts can understand. The Dark Lord keeps close reigns on his dogs, going as far as forcing Mortification of the Flesh. Can Draco be saved? HD/DM possible SB/RM


**This is merely a prologue, but I hope this is a good start. Chapters will be longer, I promise, though I can't promise quick updates. I decided to do this spur of the moment so I'm also not so sure where I'm going with this except for the most important details. So we'll kinda wing it! YAY! Also, I'm going to fuck with the time line a bit... so yeah... Sirius, not sure if he'll be alive or not. What you think? let me know... I'll go with the popular vote I guess.  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE! I don't own Harry Potter, the characters, and I don't own the song "Save Me" By Nicki Minaj.**

**So um... enjoy? Read and Review?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>This Time Won't You Save Me?<p>

Prologue

Alone in the darkened room, candle light being the only source of lighting. The walls were bare, just as everything else in the room. The hard wooden floors were worn from age with the wood beginning to splinter. The only fixtures in the entire room were a chest and side table. They rested on the far wall fom the door, a large silvery scultpure hung on the wall. The large skull was crudely made, the snake slithering from its mouth curling around on itself and extending its jaws wide open, ready to strike.

The door opened to emit one single soul. The pale blond paused for a moment, his grey eyes landing on the intimidating scultpure on the wall. He hesitated for only a moment before he stepped further in. The door closed silently behind him with a soft click. Stepping further into the room, he shifted, beginning to shed his clothes.

Marring his pale skin were numerous horrible scars. Burns riddeled among the deep gashes, scabbing over into deep reds and browns, white scars raised on the pale skin. The wounds continued all along his back, down his hips and over his shoulders. His pants were shed and his legs exposed, both thighs scarreds horribly from what appeared to be jagged teeth marks. These were explained by a metal cilice. The metal chained band wrapped around the leg, held on tight by a leather strap. The metal teeth along the links dug in deeper, biting harder the tighter the strap was pulled. Dried blood decorated the pale skin around the cilice.

Kneeling before the trunk, he opened it before retrieving a single object wrapped in a deep green silk cloth. Pulling it out, he shut the top, stepping to be directly before the symbol on the wall. Reaching into his fallen robes, he grasped his wand and dragged it along the matching symbol on his left arm, the black ink shockingly noticeable compatred to his complexion.

"My Master, the Dark Lord... I cleanse myself in the name of your sins... and mine..." he stated softly, his voice strong yet barely above a whisper. "I cleanse myself in the name of my family... the Malfoy line... I cleanse myself of the creature my sins have made me..."

He slowly dropped his wand, the other hand dropping and releasing the silk cloth. The fabric fell away, a thick leather handle of nine-o-cattails. The long threads of leather were tipped in pure silver spikes that would make a metallic sound with every time they danced off one another. He fell to his knees and set the whip aside for a moment. Lithe fingers tended to the cilic around his left thigh, loosening it before peeling it from the skin with a sickening squelch. The blond shifted it over to his right thigh, setting it around the skin and tightening it with a muffled scream. Skin twisted and the sound of tearing skin echoed painfuly loud through the nearly silent room. Blood dripped down from his leg, but he ignored it.

Pickking up the whip once more, he recited himself once more. "My Master, the Dark Lord, I cleanse myself in the name of your sins and mine..." Swinging and arm with deathly accuracy, he brought the whip back onto his skin. The slap of leather on skin was nothing compared to the sizzle and hiss of the silver meeting his flesh. He let out a soft yelp, clenching his jaw and working on steadying his breathing. "I cleanse myself in the name of my family, the Malfoy line..." Another sickening snap and sizzle. His breathing became heavy through pain. "I cleanse myself of the creature my sins have made me!" he finally got out. He brought the whip around, a roar of pain getting out, his eyes changing color slightly for a second as the wolf begged to be released.


End file.
